Fleur D'Nuit, a Vampire Knight Fanfiction
by xRiikox
Summary: Fleur D'Nuit: Night Flower. YukixZero, Oneshot.


Fleur D'Nuit (Night Flower): A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

[A/N: This is a oneshot because my other fanfics are in trouble; people are rushing me, and I really felt like writing a vampire knight fanfic. Therefore, this happened. I don't know if it will turn out good, or downright terrible…Anyway, I present to you my first vampire knight fanfic!]

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, and Man too, Kanda would be in it. And always fighting with Kaname.

(Note: This would be after Kaname has killed the council of elders, and Zero as sworn that he will kill all the true-bloods. A.k.a, after chapter 45.)

The first thing Yuki noticed that day was that the orange trees were blossoming.

Their heady scent slipped into her room through the open window, and she breathed it in joyfully. Sitting not-so-happily in the corner of her room was Zero. She wiped the smile off her face before turning to him.

"Ne, Zero," she spoke quietly. She always spoke quietly to him nowadays; maybe because they couldn't go back to how things were in the past. After Kaname had seized control of vampire society, he made Zero Yuki's personal bodyguard. The process had been made easy because of Zero's attachment; Kaname knew that, and Zero hated him to the core for making use of it. Zero hardly even talked now; most of the time, his face was a twisted mask of hate, sorrow and what-could-have-beens . Yuki acted as if everything was alright, as if the events of the last few months had never happened.

She acted as if she wasn't a true-blood, but the human she had been.

It pained Zero to see her like that; because he knew that he could never have her. Even his tightly-controlled mask of hate, his shield, wavered at a simple smile from Yuki. His feelings for her very nearly leaked through at moments like these, and it hurt him even more to have to turn away from her.

He loved Yuki, but hated true-bloods. Sometimes, the raging conflict inside him nearly tore Zero apart.

"Ne, Zero-kun." There was her sweet voice again, filled with innocence that he knew was not really there, ripping easily through his defences.

"Do you want to go outside for a walk?" The sunlight framed Yuki's face, her long brown hair, the expression of utter sweetness. The face of an angel. It should be illegal for any true-blood to look this way. Wordlessly, Zero walked out of the room to allow Yuki to change her clothes. He could not reject his mistress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, everything seemed to glow with sunlight.

Yuki spun in circles ahead of him, complicated patterns that she would not have been able to do if she was human. Again, the sharp realization that she wasn't human anymore. Pain jolted through Zero's body, making him stop in his tracks. He breathed in the bittersweet scent, letting it wash over him, engulf him.

He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply.

"Zero-kun? Are you all right?" He opened his eyes again. And gasped, taking a step backwards.

Zero was shocked at how close she was. Her face was right beneath his, her wide brown eyes meeting his violet ones squarely, watching him.

"Yuki…" he breathed.

"Are you okay?" she pressed. Yuki was worried. Zero had been acting weird lately. Even after Japanese scientists had developed a kind of artificial blood that Zero's body could absorb, his eyes still glowed crimson from time to time. She reached up to him, pressing her forehead to his.

Zero gasped at the proximity, involuntarily breathing in her scent. He could never really put his finger on what that scent was, only that it was absolutely irresistible. A shiver passed through his body, and his hands reached to clutch Yuki to him, to press his lips to her cherry-red ones. She seemed human…too human. Maybe Zero was trying to delude himself, but at this moment, he really didn't care.

Yuki breathed the smell of Zero's shampoo, that familiar and comforting scent. Her hands fisted in Zero's shirt, and she sighed, almost inaudibly. Somehow, she had longed for this, even though she herself had not known it. Zero provided a…warmth that Kaname couldn't. The thought of Kaname sent a shock through her, almost tangible. Now she did not feel at all comforted by Zero's embrace; rather, she felt that she was being unfaithful to Kaname.

Before she could push him away, Zero spoke.

"Yuki……aishiteru." The words slipped out before he could prevent them.

Tears filling her eyes, Yuki let go of Zero. "Zero…." She touched the silver cross that hung on a thin, black ribbon around her neck….Kaname's gift to her. It seemed to burn the skin it lay on. "I'm so—"

"No. _I'm_ sorry, _my lady_."

The words cut into her like fine wire. "Zero, no---" she cried at his retreating back

"Yuki." _That _voice spoke from behind her. "I'm home." She froze, the tears almost immediately drying on her cheeks.

"Kaname-senpai." Yuki turned to face him. Kaname looked the way she knew he would, his dark hair tousled just right, his dark red eyes unreadable. "Welcome home."

Without saying anything, he crossed the short distance between them, and enfolded Yuki in a warm embrace, which was strangely not that warm at all.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

In fact, it seemed like a prison. A warm prison. Yuki shuddered slightly at the thought, but stopped herself just in time, before Kaname had the chance to notice. A prison that she would never escape. An unbidden tear leaked from her eye, and dropped, unnoticed, onto Kaname's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The intense pain that lanced through Zero brought him staggering to his room. His love for Yuki almost made the pain worth it, but it was a night flower; that was beautiful once it bloomed, but bloomed too late.

-_Fin-_

[Ending Note: That was what I had to say…..or write. Hope that it was good enough. Thanks for reading the whole thing through. Please review!]


End file.
